Neal In Big Trouble
by slothsrock
Summary: Neal is in major trouble this time. Warning Will contain spanking
1. Chapter 1

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?" Peter answered, "Neal is at the police station, Can I ask why?" pause "Skipping school, stealing and caught with drugs? Yes, I will come pick him up. Thanks, bye"

Peter called out to El "Neal is at the police station."

"What did he do? I thought we had finally got this under control?" El replied.

"He decided to skip school, go hang out with some of his old friend who I think convinced him to steal and then he had drugs on him. When he stole the police were called."

"What are we going to do with that boy" El said.

"He will be getting a spanking for sure. Last time he was warned, and he knows the rules and he still wants to test them. We'll see how before he pulls something like this again. I am going to go pick him up"

_Three hours earlier_

Neal is walking out to the bus stop, and then he remembers that her had been suspended yesterday and he didn't tell Peter and El about it. He wasn't sorry that he had punched the kid in the face after he decided to pick on his best friend. Well I better just go downtown and hang out with some of my old friend Neal thought. He didn't plan on being caught and if he was caught, he would have to face a very angry El and then he would have to wait until Peter got home and then he would be punished. He knew what would happen this time and that is why he hadn't told El and Peter that he was suspended.

_Back to the preset in jail_

How did I end up here? thought Neal. He was going to be in so much trouble, He had heard Peter on the other end of the phone when the office had called his house. He was in BIG trouble now. He should have just told them that he was suspended, and this wouldn't be happening. Ugg, he just heard Peter come though the door. What should he do? He squirmed where he was sitting then he looked up and saw one very unhappy Peter.

"Uh, hello Peter. Why are you here?" said Neal. All he got was the look and he knew he should stop talking otherwise he would be in more trouble.

"Unless you want to explain everything right here, I suggest you stay quiet until we get home." Peter said.

Neal remained quiet. He was in a lot of trouble and he didn't want to be in anymore. Peter helped him and gave him a firm **SWAT** on his bottom.

"Ow" Neal said.

"That was nothing, with the trouble you are in" Peter said, and with a firm hold on Neal wrist the went to the car.

"IN" Peter said, once they were in the car, Neal got in and was silent the whole way home.

El saw Peter pull the car into the drive get out can open the door for Neal. Then she went to the kitchen to get lunch ready for both of them.

When they got home, Neal was thinking of running as soon as Peter opened the door but when Peter opened the door he reached in and grabbed Neal's wrist with scratched that idea. Peter held his wrist the whole way to the stairs and then ordered him to go to his room and wait. Neal was trying to figure out if he should do it or not, but the **SLAP **Peter landed on his bottom made him run up the stairs to his room.

Peter made his way to the kitchen finding El making lunch, "What did he try to do on they way home" El asked?

"Nothing, and I think he knows that he is a lot more trouble, than he thought he would be in. I am going to call the school and see if I can get his work for today. Okay hon?" Peter said.

"Sure, but I think there might be a reason he didn't go to school today, maybe we should sit down and talk with him. He came home upset yesterday, which could be the reason why he didn't go." Replied El.

"NEAL, please come down here" called Peter.

Ut oh thought Neal, Peter normally came up to talk to him. He went down the stairs and saw Peter and El sitting on the couch. Dang it he thought they already know why I skipped school. I am in soo much trouble he thought as he sat down on the other couch.

"Neal" El said "Is there a reason why you skipped school today? I noticed when you came home yesterday you were upset. I wasn't sure if something happened and that is why you skipped school"

Neal wasn't sure if he should just tell the truth or tell a lie and get in more trouble. He decided to tell the truth. "Um, yeah there was a reason I skipped school today but I didn't want to tell you last night so I wouldn't get in trouble. You see yesterday I might have gotten upset with someone and ended up throwing a punch and got suspended" Neal blurted out real fast as he started to stand up.

"SIT DOWN" Peter said in his voice that said to it or else.

"Neal honey can you tell me why you were angry at him? And Peter can you calm down and hear the rest of the story." El said a little angry

"I was angry at him because he was picking on the new kid for being small." Neal said in a quieter voice. "I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean I should have not told you last night."

"Neal please go up to your room and wait" El said,

Neal got up and started and then turned around and said "I'm sorry El." And then he continued to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Neal went up to his room to wait. As he was waiting, he could hear El and Peter talking downstairs. That is when he decided that he was going to run away because he didn't want to be punished. He quickly grabbed a bag and threw some stuff in it. He climbed out the window and went down the roof. He had made it out. He went into town and found a place to hide for the night. He would get someone to drive him to the airport tomorrow morning, right now he needed to get a flight and get to sleep. He found a flight to Texas and made plans to fly there when he heard knocking on the door. He didn't answer it. Then he heard Peter's voice, "Neal open this door right now. Otherwise I will get a key and come in." Neal was trapped.

_Back at home right before he left the yard_

Peter saw Neal sneaking out though the back yard. He decided that he was going to follow him and see where he was going. Peter followed Neal the whole way to the hotel and even watched him check in with the fake credit card. Peter wanted to know how a 15 year old boy could get in so much trouble in so little time. He called El and told her where Neal was and what he was planing on doing.

_Future Time_

Neal decided to open the door and just get this out of the way. He was sorry he had sneaked out but he didn't want to be punished. Last time he did this he was told that it would be worse(and he didn't try to run away). When he opened the door he saw a very unhappy Peter looking at him.

Peter said "Lets go home and sort this out"

Neal replied with a "NO, I am not going home with you. You aren't my dad and you will never be." and tried to take off, but Peter grabbed him and held on to him very tight. "Let go of me" Neal said angry.

"Not until we get home young man" Peter replied.

_At home_

When they pulled in Neal saw a very angry El. He was in so much trouble right now. He didn't remember why he had even agreed to living with them with them while his dad was in jail. He knew he was supposed to be in jail right now but that is where he would rather be that having to be punished by Peter. He did not want the spanking that he had been promised. He got out of the car and went right into the house without a problem. Neal wasn't trying to make his spanking worse but he just didn't want it. Why couldn't he be grounded like other kids or lose things. He remembered the first day that Peter found him stealing his wallet from his pocket. He remembered Peter holding his arm until the police came and making sure that he had a home. When he found out that his dad was in jail and that him mom was not in the picture he made sure that he came home with him. El had made a nice warm dinner and then Peter told him the rules and what would happen if he broke them. Then Peter gave him the option that h could stay here or go to jail and not have warm food, a bed and people that would love him. He deiced that he would stay and Peter had said that he was staying until he was 18 years old and if he tried to run away he would go back to jail.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter walked into the living room, he was very mad that Neal had tried to run away. He had been planing on going easy on him but now with him trying to run away he knew he couldn't. He went to the basement to calm down. A few minutes later he walked up the stairs to Neal's room. Neal was sitting on his bed looking scared. Peter went and sat next to him. "Buddy you know that when you try to run or lie your way out of a punishment it makes it worse. Right?" Peter asked Neal.

Neal replied "Yes, but I got scared. I thought you were going to make me go to jail, and that you wouldn't want me any more."

"Neal you know that isn't true." Peter said as he reached over to hug him. "But you know the consequences for your actions right?"

"Yes" Neal said squirming a little in his seat.

"Now you are going to get a spanking for running away, and a spanking tomorrow night before bed for being suspended. Understand?" Peter said "Also you will be grounded for the next week for not telling us last night about being suspended OK?"

"Yes" Neal said, looking at the floor. Before he thought he would be getting in a lot more trouble, but this wasn't that bad.

"Ok, you know what to do," Peter said. Neal quickly got over Peter lap. He wanted this to be done fast. "Not so fast, pants down" Peter said pulling him back up.

"WHY" Neal said whinning, he had got to keep them up before why not this time.

"Because this is your third time in this position because you have ran away from a punishment, I want to make sure you get the message fully." Peter said.

Neal pulled down his pants and went over Peter's lap. Once again Peter stood him up "Underwear down as well Neal, You have done this before."

"No" Neal said going over Peter's lap again. Peter gave him 5 hard slaps and said "Underwear down now or I am getting the spoon."

Neal quickly pulled his underwear down, not wanting the wicked spoon, El had spanked him with it when he had lied and it hurt over his pants way more than Peter's hand.

"OW" Neal shouted trying to get away from Peter's hand, "OW, OW, OW, Please stop, It hurts way more" Peter continued on, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. "Please stop it hurts Peter" Neal said again.

Peter said "It is supposed to hurt, mister. It hurt before right?"

"Yes, it did but OW not this much OW OW OW OW. Peter please stop" Neal said trying to squirm his way to try to avoid the very hard smacks Peter was giving him.

Finaly about 20 smacks later he stopped and accepted that this wasn't going to stop. The Peter gave him a few more and then stopped spanking him. Neal was crying and Peter knew that he wouldn't be running away again anytime soon.


End file.
